


An essay for Misha

by literatelilshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Essays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatelilshit/pseuds/literatelilshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told to write an essay for english about an artist that inspired us. This was my result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An essay for Misha

Misha Collins: Angel, Actor, Activist  
The fact that I like the television show ‘Supernatural’ is widely known. On Tuesday nights, I can usually be found crying or hiding under a blanket as I watch the main characters Sam and Dean, a pair of brothers who hunt monsters, arguing about whether or not to save the world again. I love the suspense of the show and I love the characters, especially the angel Castiel. Castiel, who has become a favorite of the fans, is played by the actor Misha Collins. He first appeared on ‘Supernatural’ as a guest character but was kept as a recurring character because of popular demand and has since become one of the main characters on the show.  
The fans also think very highly of the actor Misha himself and they are willing to go to extreme lengths to prove it. On April Fools Day 2013, hundreds of people participated in an internet flash mob where they took a picture of Misha taken at a convention in 2009 and pasted it onto pictures of almost everything imaginable and flooded the internet with these images. I was lucky enough to participate in this experience and sometimes I find a stray image tucked away in an unexpected folder in my computer. This phenomenon which left everyone affected scarred for life was later known as the “Mishapocalypse”.  
Misha is acutely aware of the love his fans have for him and has put it to good use when he created a charity called Random Acts. The goal of the charity is simple; to conquer the world one random act of kindness at a time. The charity provides funding for people to do acts of kindness in their community. The acts sponsored by Random Acts can vary widely in size, from providing shoes for a homeless child to handing out snacks to people in a community to even giving an expecting mother a new hot water tank. Random Acts also promotes random acts of kindness already being performed by people on their own using the Semi Annual Awards for Random Acts (SAARA). The charity provides funding for special projects as well, most notably the building of a children’s shelter in Haiti after the disaster that wrecked the country.  
Misha has employed his fans creativity for other phenomenal projects, namely GISHWHES, or the ‘Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen’. Using the tagline, “Death To Normalcy”, and inspired by the scavenger hunts hosted by his old college, Misha picks fantastic items to create or outlandish deeds to carry out for the scavenger hunt. People from around the world form teams for a week to complete these tasks and win the hunt. All the money made by GISHWHES goes towards funding Random Acts. Some examples of past tasks include creating a portrait of Supernatural co-star Jensen Ackles made entirely out of skittles, going to work dressed as a robot, entertaining a dialysis patient during their treatment, creating a promotional poster designed to market ukuleles to heavy metal guitarists featuring Dan Spitz, touring the Dali Museum in Spain wearing large fake mustaches. GISHWHES has won multiple world records including the World Record for Largest Photo Scavenger Hunt (2011), World Record for Largest Media Scavenger Hunt (2012), and Most Pledges for a Random Act of Kindness (2012).  
Misha’s goal as a celebrity seems to be taking what most normal people do and doing the exact opposite. He has been photographed wildly running towards paparazzi, was at one point arrested for reading a book on top of a bank because he said needed better lighting, spent several months in seclusion in the monasteries of Tibet and he even organized a tea party in the middle of a highway with his friends. The cops stopped by for this and had tea with them. Misha embodies what many people wish that they had the courage to do, but make excuses about money and influence to explain why they cannot. He does not let stereotypes, cultural norms, or even his own pride stop him from doing what he loves. I find that an inspiring message and I hope that if I ever become famous that I can show the same amount of kindness and fearless singularity that he does.


End file.
